Birth Of Their First Born Son
by LoveFromLouise
Summary: This is the birth of James Sirius Potter...I had no idea where to place this story. Even though it is the birth of James...Its more of a Harry and Ginny story. Hince why its here. Please read and review! Enjoy the interesting birth of James Sirius Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Things to know before you read this story…

Bill and Flure have two children…Victoire who is 4 and Dominique who is 1 (all of these names are correct according to JK Rowling, but the only correct birthday and year is Victoire ...every other dates, I am not sure…)

Percy and Audrey have twin girls named Molly and Lucy. They are 3.

George and Angelina have one son so far Named Fred, he is 2

Okay, enjoy.

* * *

"_All the lights in this damn place are so bright…I wish I had my wand, but that is somewhere lost…what the hell is with all the stripes on the wall? Consisting of blues and pinks? Now I am just being a bitch…and to my self…yes I am talking to myself, oh now acknowledging it, answering me…" _I thought to myself as I looked down at my protruding stomach. I watched the heartbeat on the "screen" on the wall as It's little heart beats inside my stomach. I glance at the clock; it tells me 10:29 pm.

Harry has been "getting my ice chips" for 12 minutes now and I am just getting more irritated… It's April 23, 2004 for another… 90 minutes…And I am sure that Hermione is in the waiting room right now ready to kill me for stealing her 'thunder. Because tonight is her rehearsal dinner, she is getting married tomorrow, and her maid of honor is currently in labor. It's all her fault for planning her wedding so close to my due date… "_Actually it's my fault, because they picked out this date six months before I got pregnant…but I will never admit defeat."_

Just then there is a nock on my door, and my loving husband of three years and four months this past March, walks in looking nervous…and BROUGHT MY ICE CHIPS! Now my evening has got a little better.

"About time, you slug…" I said grabbing the cup. I know I'm being mean, but I'm the one who is contracting, and magic will "create risks for the baby". Bullshit. Fleur used them to pop out her two girls, Victoire who's four and Dominique who will be two in September.

"I'm sorry love, I couldn't find the healer's station and-"

"Yea, yea what ever, will you rub my feat? And how is everyone?" I asked pulling my covers up a little higher.

"I don't know sweetie, you scared them off after you hexed Ron…Only your mother is currently in the waiting room…the rest are… hiding." He started to work on my left foot.

"Oh, so you don't know how mad Hermione is?" I said starting to feel guilty. All my family wanted was to make sure I was okay after my big scene at the dinner.

"Fortunately, no I don't. How are you feeling love?" Harry said.

"Ugh…" Then the Healer knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Potter? How you feeling dear?" she walked in.

"You know I'm in here, you won't let me leave the bed or eat, so don't ask questions you know answers too!" I snapped as another contraction hit. "Ahh!"

"She's a bit uncomfortable…" Harry answered for me, kissing my forehead. "You sure there isn't anything we can do? A potion or a spell?"

"Why can't I just get the damn spell and cure my bitchyness? Owww!" Another contraction hit…that's the tenth this half hour.

"Because the baby's magic and the closeness to delivery could effect the spell, and could harm It. But if you were here earlier there may have been something we could have done..." The healer said moving to the fetal monitor.

Harry and I decided this first child should be a surprise.

"But there is a muggle procedure." The healer continued.

"Do it, please!" I said regretting it instantly as she pulled out a six inch needle.

`~ Four Hours Earlier…~`

"Harry! God Damn IT!" I screamed from our bedroom. "Not you, baby It" I said to my tummy.

"What? What is it?" He asked looking urgent.

"I can't get this stupid dress to zip!" I turned around and held up my hair so my husband could try.

Harry gave it a go, but couldn't zip my dress either… "Gin, your eight days over due, this dress isn't going to fit."

"Well it supposed to because our kid should be here by now! You would think the hell Hermione has put me through this past few weeks would've popped it out, but nooo… It wants to bake a little longer…oh! Get out! Get out!" I was yelling again, and Harry started to back away. "Sorry." I said in a small voice.

"Why don't we find a new dress?" Harry made a move to my, yes MY, closed…he doesn't get one… he has two drawers.

"No, it has to be this one."

"Then make it...a little big- more fitting magically?"

"NO! Do you have any idea what it does to this fabric?! Our only option is to make it zip!"

Eventually we made it zip, but then the zipper broke, so I had to sew on buttons, and add a coat.

"This is so embarrassing… its April, and I am wearing a coat, this whole pregnancy is ruining my life…" I have been really irritated lately.

First I had to quit the team, just when I was getting somewhere in my career. I know Harry and I wanted kids, but we were going to wait a few more years… baby It, was unplanned surprise. Then I took a desk job at the ministry, and the sent me home a couple days ago, say "Go home, start you maternity leave now…" screw them. And you can't Apparate when you hit 4 months pregnant and must floo everywhere.

"But it will change your life anytime now for the better…right?" Harry stepped into the fireplace.

"Of course." I smiled, and he dropped the floo powder.

"There you are! You are fifteen minutes late! What took you?!" Hermione was on our heals the moment we stepped out of the fireplace. She looked frantic and scary. I waddled to her.

"I'm so sorry, but this damn kid is playing with my spine…" I snapped. She didn't appreciate it, and neither did Harry. He just went to find Ron.

"I do not need your sass tonight Ginny, guest will be here in 2 minutes and I still need help getting ready…I thought I could count on you to be here on time, but silly me. Just place these candles in the center tables, and meet us out front through the foyer to the chapel." Hermione pointed.

"Okay." I knew this was going to end well, because the more along my pregnancy went, the worse I could control my magic. I waved my wand to watch the candles in their glass bowls rise, and then fall on the tables with a crash and watched glass shatter everywhere.

All I could do was shut my eyes.

Hermione burst through the doors, and screamed…violently screamed.

"Uh oh…" Said Victoire, walking into the hall, her blonde curls pulled back into a pony tail. She was the flower girl, and Teddy was the ring bear.

"What happened?" Bill walked in, and set Dominique on the floor.

"You…OUT!" She yelled at me, I waddled quickly to the room across the hall, and sat in the chapel with Ron and Harry.

"Arrgh." I said flopping down in the pew next to where Harry was standing.

"What happened, we heard a crash and a scream…" He said looking at me with concern.

"Hermione made me do work using magic. One day when she's pregnant, she will learn." I rubbed my baby through my belly.

"Well, you would have thought that someone was murdered" Angela and Audrey walked in the chapel with Fred, Molly and Lucy.

"Yes, this is my fault. How stupid of me to be pregnant during Hermione's wedding…" I murmured hoping no one would hear me.

"Its ok, she'll be fine, everything can be fixed with a little magic…" Ron walks his death to the other room to tell this to Hermione.

Almost an hour later, Hermione is calm enough to start the rehearsal. All of the little children and the siblings who weren't in the wedding take their spots in the pews, and the wedding party, my self included stand out front listening to Hermione give a 'pep' talk.

"Okay, you guys, this is our last practice. Tomorrow is the real thing, and I want nothing wrong. Everything must be perfect. If you have issues with this, shut your fat mouth because I don't give a shit at this point. You do as your told, and nothing else. Make this practice work, you hear me?" Hermione looked at the group.

"Are you sure you want to marry my daughter?" Mr. Granger whispered to Ron.

"EXCUSE ME! Mr. Granger, Ronald, if you do not stop this nonsense you will not be invited to my wedding!"

"But, I'm the groom!"

"I don't care…get you arse down that isle and stand by the priest! Now lets movie people! Wait for Ron…wait for it…and…Angela, George...GO!"

And as if right on cue, I feel it. The worst feeling, yet greatest disaster causing feeling, in my stomach…An intense cramp…a CONTRACTION.

"Shit." I say to Harry.

"What?" he whispers back.

"Excuse me, Shhh!" Hermione was getting mad again. Luna and Nevil were next to go.

A few minutes later, I didn't feel my pain again, so I am sure I was in the clearing. Harry and I followed Luna. I held my fake flowers, praying I still knew where Ron's ring is at my house… Since I am over due, I haven't cleaned my house in two weeks…Its kind of a silent protest until baby comes.

We run through the ceremony smoothly, and as the priest finishes his final comments and blessings, I feel another contraction. This time, it was bigger then before.

"Ow" I whimper out loud… Harry and Hermione lean over to see what's wrong. I avoid their look, and hand Hermione back her fake flowers and she and Ron head back down the isle. Harry grabs my hand and I waddle, following them.

"What is love?" Harry asks as we make our way back to the banquet where the reception/rehearsal dinner will be held…

"Promise not to panic, but I think I am having contractions…" I say. But of course, Harry doesn't remain calm, he goes into hysterics.

"Oh Merlin. Is it time? Really? Oh we don't even have you night bag! Nothing is packed! I don't have you a change of clothes, your pillow, I haven't called work, and you mother! Where is she? We have to let her know and-"

"STOP! Harry, think rationally! We can not make a big scene! These contractions are half an hour apart! We don't worry until they are about five minutes apart! No reason to let everyone know, if it's still going to be a while. Now we must continue this rehearsal, or Hermione will kill me and there will be no birth!" I snapped.

"What are you two doing? We need to get ready for dinner!" She pulls me and leads me over to the big buffet table. I help her get the dinners ready, manually like her mother, and the guys stack the plates. Everyone else takes their seats and waits to be announced to dinner. Once all was set, we made our way to the table so Hermione and Ron would give their speeches of thanks.

When Ron started his, I felt another contraction and realized how hungry I was. The smell of the pork and potatoes made my mouth water. I was so distracted by all of the food, that I didn't hear a single word Ron was saying and lost track of his time which pissed Hermione off even more. She slapped my knee under my table, and then hurried Ron along with hand motions her self.

Finally it was her turn for her speech.

"Family and close friends, you are here tonight with us to celebrate the close end of our preparation for this wedding. With out you none of it was possible. Some of you may have made it a little difficult…" She looked at me. "But I forgive you and love you anyways. I have been waiting for this day since I was four, and now its here. Mum, you were always there to help me with my guy troubles, and Dad, you were my rock. Thank you so much…" She started to cry. It got awkward. From behind her hands she whispers tissue!

I reached in her purse for one, stood up to give it to her when I felt something drop, and it was wet.

"Ew, mummy, someone spilt zer water!" Victoire's voice came from under the table.

"Uncle Harry…"

My water broke. I dropped the tissue, and it fell on the table as another contraction hit.

Then it became a blur. People were every where. Hands were touching every part of my body and shouting was heard.

"That's my baby! Move, get out of my way! Scoot!" My mom then had me in her arms. This is when realized that I was on a couch…

"Ginny, dear, sweetie, look at me. Are you okay? Its it hurting? Have you had any contractions? Yes! Finally a grandchild!"

"Mum, you have five already…"

"I know, but this one we can never guess the paternity…" Molly's comment made Audrey puff.

"I don't know mum, but it hurts more and more…"

"Yea because you were stupid enough not use protection during Quidditch season-" I grabbed my wand, and used the worse hex I knew on Ron.

"Ginevera Molly Weasley! -" I don't remember the rest. I must have fainted because it went dark.

"Harry, I'm hungry." I said popping the last ice chip in my mouth. I am in a much better mood. After the stuck the needle of death in my spine and attached a tube, I feel much better. I can't feel anything but light tugging. I am now aware how many wires are attached to my belly.

"I know sweetie, but your water broke before dinner…" he said. "I'm hungry too.

I pouted like a child. "Will you get me some…pie?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"No." He replied mocking me. "You can't have anything until you bring Baby into the world."

"I'm hungry now! How many more inches?"

"Well Mrs. Potter, lets find out now?" the healer sits in the chair and lifts up my covers and puts her hand where my baby will soon come out. But, I can't feel it thanks to this muggle medicine.

'Two more inches…you are almost there Mrs. Potter. Also Mr. Potter, I am going to have to ask you to get rid of the paparazzi. The are crowding my waiting room…asking a lot of questions… and legally I can't remove them from the waiting room.

Harry sighed, and looked at me with angst. They have been hounding us ever since they found out that I was pregnant…he got up to deal with them.

As the healer left, Hermione herself walked in. "Hello, Ginny." She said to me in a small voice.

This shocked me, but I kept my face straight.

"Hey 'Mione." I said wanting to know why she was in here.

"How much longer?" She said taking Harry's unoccupied seat.

"Not too much, a couple of inches…" I said glancing at the fetal monitor.

It was quiet, and she glanced around the room.

I remember the last time Hermione sat this quiet awkwardly together. It was when Victoire was born, and she had just broken up with Ron. Eventually they got back to gather…six months later. Other wise there wouldn't be a wedding in…twelve hours…!

"Look Hermione-"

"Ginny-"

"I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm sorry-"

We both said together, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you sorry? I was the one being the worlds worst Bridezilla, yelling at you, blaming you for having your baby on purpose…"

"I'm sorry that I was a bitch to you this whole pregnancy…trust me…this baby was not intentionally planed….but I love it just as much…I didn't mean to steal you thunder…" I started to cry...ME! CRYING! I will be glad when this baby gets out of me.

"No, you didn't steal my thunder…I have been very excited for you and your baby to get here! I was just stressed about this wedding, because it was…mine...and I only hope to have one…" We laughed as she handed me a tissue.

"Hermione" I said after my laughter settled. "What are we doing about the wedding? I have to push out this baby, and I don't know if I can be your made of honor…and Harry, I don't think that he can be there either… You should just let Luna take my place and-"

"Ginny, what are you talking about? You are my made of honor, and you will be at my wedding."

"But Hermione, you shouldn't post pone you wedding because I'm bringing a child into the world…"

"Of course not! If you can't make it to the wedding, we will just bring the wedding here! After you have my future nephew or niece, we can have the ceremony in the chapel down stairs…I don't care if you miss the reception…"

I'm not the one for mushy emotional moments, but I unfortunately came into one as I once again enveloped my self into one with Hermione…crying!

"You need some sleep…you are getting married today…"

"So do you, mummy to be." She got up. "Harry, you can come in now…"

"Good...they wouldn't leave me alone…it took forever to get to leave…"

I waved to Hermione…and then I felt a contraction! What?!

"Ow, Harry! I felt another contraction! This muggle medicine is wearing off!" I said in panic. I don't want to fell this again!

"I'll get the healer!" Harry rushed out of the room, as another contraction hit again…

"Sweet Merlin's beard! This hurts like a bitch! ARG!" I squinted my eyes and gritted my teeth.

Harry and the Healer quickly came into the room. She checked me and smiled. "The reason you can feel it now, is because its time…See? The baby's crowning…" she grabbed my hand and put it down…there and I felt slimy hairy hard thing…

"Oh wow…it's…wow." I would love to tell you that Harry had a look of 'awe' in his eyes like it's the most beautiful thing in the world, but I would be lying… honestly he looked disgusted and ready to keel over. This only freaked me out.

"What! Don't give me that look!" I yelled, starting to sweat even more.

"I'm going to get some nurses, and do you want you mother?" Healer asked.

"Yes!!" I shouted… "Harry!" I grabbed for his hand and squeezed.

"Ginny, you need to breath. Just like those classes. He, he, whew." He started to mimic the noises we learned in that awkward class.

My mother then burst through the door. "My baby!" She got on my other side. A nurse followed the healer, bringing in baby carrier, and other instruments.

The longer it took them to set up, the more it hurt.

"Ok, Mrs. Potter, its time for you to start pushing." The doctor put my feet in stands above my head...now I felt really exposed, but didn't really care for the pain I was feeling in my body.

"I need to you to push, like your using the loo…" oh, why did she say that? What ever, I paused…and the healer counted to ten. This is the hardest thing I have ever done. I'm trying to hear my own thoughts, but can because Harry is mimicking breathing and my mother won't shut up.

I don't say anything, because I just want this baby out.

"Okay Mrs. Potter, big breath and start again…You're not pushing hard enough…Come on, there you go…two, there, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…Good job. One more big push you can do it! Mr. Potter, keep holing back her legs!"

"Oh sorry. Come on sweetie! You can do it! Almost there!"

"Ow! No I can't! It hurts…can't you do it for me?" I can't push anymore.

"No Ginny. You have to do this your self. Come one baby." My mother said wiping the hair out of my face.

"Please Mrs. Potter, you're almost there…"

I inwardly sighed and pushed with all my might.

"Good…good…Great!" An intense scream came into the room, and to my surprise it wasn't mine. "It's a boy! Dad, do you want to cut the cord?"

Oh my god…a baby boy… I am crying again. So is my mother…and so is Harry! We are all a bunch of softies… My mom keeps saying how proud of me she is. Harry is kissing my forehead as they wrap my son, our son, in a blanket to keep him warm.

"Oh, Ginny, thank you for bringing my son into the world."

"I love you." I told Harry.

"I love you too…Molly, you want to join me to tell the family?" My mother nodded and they left the room. "Be right back!" Harry promised me.

The Healer then told me some horrible news. "Mummy, its time for the after birth…" I gulped.

Baby Boy Potter

24 March 2004

13:32 am

8lbs 10oz

Mother: Ginerva Molly Weasley Potter

Father: Harry James Potter

Is what read on the 'tub' my son sleeps in. But I can't bear to put him back into it because that would involve him leaving my arms.

Harry is standing in the room taking a ton of pictures. "We are going to let you family in sometime… your mother is standing in front of the door waiting."

I smiled. "I know, but our son needs a name before we can introduce him to his family."

"You are absolutely right. So what's his name?"

"Well, I still like James…he looks like a James." I smiled at my sleeping son.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want to name him after your Dad?"

"No, you father. My dad's still alive."

"Thank you…what about a middle name? Carl? Daniel?"

"Sirius?" just like Harry, Sirius Black played a big role in my life too…and he looks like someone who would be just like him.

"Perfect. James Sirius Potter."

Harry kissed me, and we let the hungry herd in.

"Harry, we made the front of the _Prophet_ again… '_Welcoming in to the world two days ago, famous Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Weasley Potter brought James Sirius into the world at nearly two in the morning. Although I didn't get to speak to the happy family until late last night, I know that the birth went smoothly and that Mother and Baby come home this morning. "We just had our Son, and attended a wedding in the same day." The family…'_ Funny right? Oh, this is such a horrible picture." I put down the paper.

Harry walks into the kitchen with James. He's so tiny, but apparently eight pounds is a lot for a new infant to weigh. I don't care, he's my big boy.

"Well, you had just had a baby, and attendended a wedding. Oh that reminds me, Hermione and Ron are coming over to help paint the room before they leave for their honeymoon. And your mother is coming to stay for two weeks…" He hands me James, and I unbutton my shirt…its feeding time.

Harry winks at me, but I'm to tire, hungry, and hurt still to act upon it, so I just stare back, daring him to try anything.

"Thank goodness...because I want to eat…I want to sleep. I want to bathe…" I almost cried again. James is the kind of child who takes forever to sleep, and no noise will wake him…but if he sleeps in your arms, you are not going to be able to put him down, with out waking the dead.

"I know. We will finish the nursery and then you can sleep because you mother will be here."

"Thank Merlin." I sighed and closed my eyes.

I wake up two hours later; in my bed…I hear Harry and Ron discussing paint in the room next door. I am listening to Hermione and Molly discusses the wedding, and how beautiful it was that Harry got to walk the three of us down the isle.

I look at the bassinet net to me, to see my sleeping son, my beautiful unplanned joy. I think about all the pain and uncomfort I went through; all of the stress I caused others. I realized that all of it was worth it. I would do it all again. Because if you looked at my child with his ruley wild jet black hair, and his beautiful brown eyes, like mine, you would see that he is worth it. James may have come at an awkward time, but I know now it was the right time. It was the time that fate had planned, and he gave me the greatest joy that we needed in our lives. James Sirius Potter will change Harry and mine's life forever…for the better.


	2. New StoryPrequel to this one

Hey my faithful readers!

I have just written a story called Jack Daniels. It's how Harry and Ginny conceived James, and more importantly, how they found out! It's a cute one, and I'm sure you all will love it. So check it out!

Love from Louise


End file.
